1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to artwork classifications, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved woodburning picture method wherein the same is arranged to effect amusement and entertainment of individuals simultaneously creating artwork upon a base plate for subsequent mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artwork of various types are utilized in the prior art to create aesthetic and pleasing shapes and forms for entertainment and amusement of individuals. Such artwork is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,131 to Hawkins setting forth a three-dimensional sculptured painting sculptured over a top surface of a base plate to create a three-dimensional effect of layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,099 to Beckerman sets forth a wood carving kit to carve grooves to create an artwork product.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,847 to Colin; 3,826,020 to Zutz; and 4,255,873 to Eberle are further examples of multi-dimensional artwork creations.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved woodburning picture method as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.